


Jepit Cinta Kak Bokuto

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Mutual Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Sebenarnya mereka ini apa? Apa benar hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas kakak-adek zone saja?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Jepit Cinta Kak Bokuto

Akaashi sudah kenal bokuto dua tahun. Mulai dari panggilan kak bokuto, berganti jadi kak bo, lalu sekarang jadi kak kou. Tiga fase sudah akaashi jalani. Sepertinya bukan kenal lagi, tapi kenal sekali.

Akaashi bisa saja presentasi lima jam hanya untuk menjelaskan kak kou seperti apa. Tapi siapa yang mau dengar. Teman-teman akaashi sudah malas duluan jika nama kak kou disebut. Sudah ikutan kenal sama si kak kou- kak kou ini.

Ya gimana nggak kenal, orangnya setiap pagi datangi kelas akaashi cuma buat kasih hadiah kecil atau sekedar lewat dan setor muka pagi hari. Bilangnya sekalian jalan ke lantai tiga, tapi teman-teman kelas akaashi tau betul itu modus. Tangga ke lantai tiga ada di sayap kiri sedangkan kelas mereka ada di pojok sebelah kanan. Kepada saudara bokuto koutaro, kalau mau bohong itu tolong berusaha sedikit.

Selama akaaahi nggak risih ya mereka pikir tidak apa-apa. Toh kelihatannya akaashi senang-senang aja di samperin setiap pagi. Oh koreksi setiap paginya, karena bokuto bakalan muncul setiap ada kesempatan.

Tanpa sadar, bokuto dan tradisi hadiah kecilnya untuk akaashi sudah jadi pengganti kalender untuk seluruh anak kelas dua. Bukan hanya kelas akaashi lagi, tapi seluruh anak kelas dua. 

Siapa juga yang bisa tidak peduli atau pura-pura tidak melihat ketika ada satu anak kelas tiga yang selalu berdiri disamping jendela sambil pakai jaket oren cerah mencolok. Belum lagi badannya yang tinggi buat dia semakin terlihat dari ujung ke ujung koridor kelas dua. Nama bokuto koutaro selain terkenal karena anggota regular tim voli sekolah yang tembus kompetisi nasional, kini juga terkenal karena suka nempelin anak kelas dua yang sering disebut dewi klub tenis. Iya bokuto nempelin akaashi mulu tiap ada kesempatan.

Setiap senin pagi bokuto bakalan absen ke kelas akaashi. Jarang sekali bokuto datang dan akaashi sudah di kelas. Seringnya sih harus menunggu si perempuan datang. Makanya satu lorong jadi 'wahhhh, senin nih' atau 'senin banget nih' tiap baru masuk kawasan kelas dua. Oh ya satu lagi, aksesoris rambut akaashi juga di upgrade tiap senin. 

Di upgrade karena tiap senin dikasih yang baru sama bokuto. Entah itu ikat rambut yang bahannya mengkilat, bando bermotif, atau hal kecil dan lucu seperti jepitan. Seringnya sih jepit karena bokuto suka banget lihat kepala akaashi warna-warni. Selain itu juga karena poni akaashi memang agak panjang, kasihan kalau matanya tertusuk, jadi dijepit saja.

Seperti hari ini. Bokuto sudah siap sedia menunggu kehadiran adek kelas kesukaannya. Akaashi bukan anak yang gemar datang terlalu pagi seperti dirinya. Perempuan itu akan datang sepuluh menit sebelum gerbang di tutup. Bokuto sudah hafal, tapi tetap saja rela menunggu karena ... Seru. Iya, menunggu kehadiran akaashi itu seru sekali rasanya.

Dia jadi bisa lihat akaashi merapikan jas sekolahnya setelah naik tangga. Bisa lihat akaashi membenarkan posisi tas sandangnya. Bisa lihat dia stretching jarinya sambil jalan. Bokuto punya kebahagian tersendiri lihat akaashi yang jalan mendekat padanya dengan senyum manis dibibir.

Akaashi anak yang sederhana soal rambut. Dia biasanya hanya melakukan ponytail pada rambutnya, atau up-do ketika panas. Kalau sudah masuk musim gugur atau dingin, rambutnya akan selalu di gerai jatuh. Sejak kenal dan dekat dengan bokuto lah gaya rambutnya akan berubah beraneka kreasi ketika jam istirahat pertama selesai.

"Shiii, maaf, nanti aku nggak bisa istirahat dan pulang sama kamu", kata bokuto manja segera setelah akaashi sampai dan ikut bersender di samping kaca jendela.

"Yah, kenapa? Kakak ada meeting?", tanya akaashi. Cuaca sedikit dingin hari ini karena hujan tengah malam tadi. Akaashi cekatan pasang zipper jaket bokuto lalu di tarik sampai setinggi dada.

Seperti sudah alami, bokuto pun dengan santainya selipkan poni dan anak rambut akaashi ke balik telinganya. Dia merogoh saku jaket lalu keluarkan jepit dengan bentuk apel besar warna hijau tua. Sudah musim gugur, akaashi akan sering menggerai rambutnya. Bokuto suka. Dia jadi punya kesempatan untuk sentuh rambut itu lebih leluasa di musim-musim seperti ini. Rambut akaashi disisir pakai jari sebelum bokuto sematkan apel hijau di kepalanya.

Rambut gadis itu hitam, lebat, mengkilat. Halus pula. Tapi yang bokuto suka ya karena bentuknya ikal alami. Lucu. Ada tornadonya dibawah. Bokuto jadi ketagihan untuk pintal rambut akaashi dengan jarinya hanya untuk buat tornado itu semakin terlihat.

"Iya nanti ada meeting. Kayaknya bakal meeting terus sampai pertandingan minggu depan"

"oh iya ya, interhigh mulai minggu depan"

"hnn" 

Di sisa waktu sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, mereka mulai bertukar cerita tentang akhir pekan atau sekedar tanya-tanya pr apa saja yang dikumpul hari itu. 

Hal lain yang buat bokuto terkenal di kalangan anak kelas dua, terutama para siswa, karena hanya dia satu-satunya laki-laki di sekolah yang bisa dengan bebas dan tidak perlu minta izin untuk sentuh rambut akaashi. 

Bokuto memang anak yang aktif. Bahkan saat duduk diam saja pasti ada sesuatu yang harus ia gerakkan. Sejak bertemu dan dekat dengan akaashi, selama mereka berbicara, tangan bokuto yang biasanya putar-putar pena sekarang jadi putar-putar rambut yang lebih panjang. Terkadang karena terlalu asik main tornado sampai tidak perhatian pada isi pembicaraan. Kerap di tegur oleh akaashi agar fokusnya kembali. Pembelaan bokuto sih karena rambut akaashi sebegitu cantiknya, buat dia tidak bisa menahan diri. Akaashi akhirnya pasrah saja. Habis muka bokuto lucu kalau sedang pintal rambutnya.

Seperti sekarang, bokuto sudah asik sisir-sisir rambut akaashi pakai jarinya. Pinggangnya ditarik mendekat agar bokuto tidak perlu menjangkau jauh-jauh.

Sedang asik-asiknya mengobrol, bahu bokuto dipukul gulungan kertas dari belakang. Mereka berdua berhenti dan melirik si pelaku. Oh, pak ukai.

"Kamu kelasnya di atas kan, ngapain lagi disini? Sudah bel"

"Loh? Saya nggak dengar pak"

"ya gimana mau dengar, sibuk pacaran terus sama murid saya"

Tiba-tiba teman sekelas akaaahi yang dengar menyahuti ukai dari balik pintu. Itu suna rintarou, teman sebangkunya. 

"Mereka nggak pacaran pak"

"Jadi di pojokan berdua ini bukan pacaran?"

"Bukan pak", yang ini bokuto yang jawab.

"kok tidak pacaran?"

Akaashi diam saja, tidak tau mau menjawab apa. Bokuto juga diam saja, hanya menjawab dengan tawa canggung.

Lihat bokuto dan akaashi tidak menjawab, suna akhirnya mengambil alih. Ia mengamit bahu pak ukai dan bilang bahwa hubungan tanpa status itu kini sedang tren di kalangan anak muda. "Kakak-adek zone gitu, pak" 

Pak Ukai dibawa masuk ke kelas oleh suna. Mereka memang dekat sekali dengan wali kelasnya.

Dengan perginya pak ukai, bokuto pun ikut pamit pada akaashi. 

"Sampai ketemu besok", katanya lalu peluk erat akaashi sebentar.

Akaashi cuma bisa balas dengan lambai tangan saja karena bokuto sudah keburu lari duluan.

Pertanyaan pak ukai berputar di kepalanya hari itu. Sudah dua tahun, sudah sedekat ini, sudah sering dikira pacaran, kenapa...kenapa mereka tidak pacaran saja? 

Apa benar hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas kakak-adek zone saja?


End file.
